narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Konohamaru Sarutobi
is a shinobi from Konohagakure, after which he was named. He hails from the Sarutobi clan and was a member of Team Ebisu. He now leads Team Konohamaru, which consists of Boruto Uzumaki, Mitsuki and Sarada Uchiha. He works hard to one day be Hokage and as strong as his idol, Naruto Uzumaki. Background Konohamaru is was born to two elite ninja who served as both jōnin and Anbu directly under the Hokage's command.Naruto manga, "Boruto Oneshot", page 2 Personality Konohamaru usually hangs out with his two friends and team-mates, Udon and Moegi. Together, they call themselves the "Konohamaru Ninja Squad". He and his team-mates constantly try to sneak up on Naruto Uzumaki with poor executions of the Cloak of Invisibility Technique. Konohamaru's biggest influence is Naruto himself, looking up to him as a role model. At various points, Naruto and Konohamaru appear to have common bonds between them, such as use of the perverted techniques, determination, and fiery attitudes. Konohamaru ends many of his sentences with , much like Naruto does with "Dattebayo!". Even though Konohamaru and Naruto pretend to be rivals, the two boys clearly have a deep and understanding friendship. Konohamaru idolises Naruto in ways that no other person does, which was also shown when the two first met, with Konohamaru calling Naruto . He opened up to Naruto and told him that he was sad because nobody saw him for who he really was, instead, they only saw him as the grandson of the Third Hokage and was always called instead of Konohamaru. He liked Naruto because he thought they were very similar. They eventually became very close, with Konohamaru constantly calling Naruto , and Naruto also taught Konohamaru some techniques that he himself excels in. During his time at the Academy, Konohamaru was extremely sharp-witted. This was shown when he noticed the schedule of classes were off combined with Iruka being much more serious than usual, which were a response to Konoha Crush invasion.Naruto episode 69 Like Naruto, Konohamaru dreams of becoming Hokage; however, he is content with letting Naruto take on the mantle first and prefers to succeed Naruto, showing he holds Naruto in very high regard.Naruto: Shippūden episode 1 During the epilogue, Konohamaru is shown to be much more strict but also dense at the same time, much like his teacher Ebisu, as well as a hypocrite. When Boruto defaced the Hokage monument, Konohamaru failed to realise the pranks were just a ruse to get Naruto's attention, who is constantly busy due to being Hokage, the exact same situations he faced with Hiruzen in his youth. Appearance Konohamaru has short spiky brown hair and black eyes. He also has a small chip in his tooth. In Part I, he wore a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol in red, grey shorts, and a long blue scarf. When he was first introduced, Konohamaru wore a grey helmet that had an orange frowning face on the right side, a red circle on the left side, and had a hole at the top for his hair to stick out of. Eventually, he replaced the helmet with the pair of goggles that Naruto gave him after Iruka Umino gave the former his forehead protector. In Part II, Konohamaru grew in size and wears a similar outfit as his previous one, with longer pants and a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle. He also retains his long scarf and now wears a Konoha forehead protector in place of his goggles. In some of Konohamaru's appearances in the anime, he is depicted with blush marks on his cheeks. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, set two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Konohamaru got rid of the scarf he usually wore. He cut his hair to a shorter length but his side hair grew longer. His outfit consisted of a grey/black zip-up jacket, dark grey pants, new Konoha shinobi sandals and he also wears bandages around both his arms in a similar manner to Rock Lee. Several years later, upon reaching adulthood, he has grown into a tall young man with spiky hair, now regaining his long blue scarf around his neck. In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Konohamaru wears the new standard flak jacket along with a short blue scarf around his neck, dark blue pants and black sandals. He also wears a simple black elastic headband and a red armband with the Sarutobi crest on his left arm. Abilities Initially, Konohamaru's only skills included poor cloaking techniques and transformation techniques. However, after learning the meaning of true determination, his abilities began to show significant improvement over the time-skip, implying that he may have inherited his grandfather, the Third Hokage's, natural talent. During Pain's Assault, Konohamaru was able to defeat the Naraka Path of Pain after distracting it. Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, his skills improved greatly to earn him the rank of jōnin.Chapter 700, page 15 Ninjutsu After meeting Naruto, much of his arsenal becomes comprised of sexy techniques he learned from or based off Naruto's. He did however with some instruction from Naruto learn the jōnin-level Shadow Clone Technique. In the anime, he has also demonstrated aptitude with other high-level techniques such as the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique as well as with the generic Body Flicker Technique.Naruto: Shippūden episode 234 Rasengan Sometime during Part II Naruto taught Konohamaru how to use the Rasengan.Chapter 426, page 16Chapter 428, pages 4-5 His version of the Rasengan is, like Naruto's, performed using a shadow clone to control the power of the chakra, but is smaller than Naruto's (regular-sized in the anime).Chapter 428, page 6 After hearing how he used Rasengan against Pain, Naruto praised him, and promised Konohamaru that he would teach him how to make a bigger one.Chapter 456, page 9 Later, in the anime, Konohamaru learned how on his own to perform the Big Ball Rasengan, greatly shocking Naruto. Nature Transformation In lieu of his great talent, the anime has shown that Konohamaru has also displayed competent use of nature transformation, being able to use Fire Release techniques such as his uncle's signature technique, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning. Konohamaru also became proficient in Wind and Yang Release.Fourth Databook Taijutsu Konohamaru has displayed a high level of speed and evasive skills, as shown when he could dodge most of the Naraka Path's attacks in their short skirmish.Chapter 428, page 1 In the anime, he has shown some skill in taijutsu, being able to hold his own in a scuffle with Watase. During said scuffle, he demonstrated a high level of pain tolerance, as he was able to grab a kunai without flinching, although his hand received a bleeding wound from it.Naruto: Shippūden episode 281 Konohamaru also has the most stamina out of his team-mates, as shown during the work to rebuild Konoha after Pain's Assault, while Konohamaru was easily carrying wood, Udon and Moegi were worn out. Intelligence In Part I of the anime, Konohamaru shows that he is quite knowledgeable about chakra and fairly skilled in making traps.Naruto episode 2''Naruto'' episode 99 After the timeskip, he is shown to be fairly analytical in battle, able to quickly analyse and understand the mechanisms of his opponent's technique.Chapter 426, page 5 Part I Prologue — Land of Waves Konohamaru was named after the village of Konohagakure by his grandfather, the Third Hokage. However, although almost everyone in the village knew his name, Konohamaru was always called . This caused Konohamaru to feel unacknowledged. He grew tired of this feeling and decided to become Hokage, trying to do so by constantly attacking on his grandfather so that he could defeat him and take his title. Although Ebisu, his tutor, tried to discourage this, it was only through Naruto's influence that Konohamaru realised that there would be no shortcut to becoming Hokage. Instead, it is a dream that would take many years of hard work and discipline to realise. Konohamaru made a few other staggered appearances as Part I progressed, either trying to spend time with Naruto or simply trying to be helpful. After his grandfather's death, he briefly lost interest in Naruto's guidance, feeling the restoration of the village to be more important. In the anime, when Tsunade attempted to take on the position of Hokage, Konohamaru didn't accept her due to his opinion that she couldn't compare to his grandfather, as well as that he was afraid the village would forget about his grandfather. After Tsunade demonstrated her strength, medical abilities and recalling his grandfather's resolve however, he accepted her as the Third's successor. Chūnin Exams He is seen before the start of the Chūnin Exams with Moegi, Udon and Naruto. Later, he is chased by Sakura after upsetting her, and runs into Kankurō, angering the latter who jacks him up. Thanks to the convenience of Sasuke, Kankurō leaves Konohamaru alone. In the anime, Konohamaru and his friends came to the entrance of the Forest of Death to interview all the genin who made it to the second stage of the Chūnin Exams.Naruto episode 26 Follow My Lead! The Great Survival Challenge In the anime, he and his friends are led by Naruto on a mission against other Academy teams. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths About two years after Naruto left the village to train with Jiraiya, Konoha decided to host an early Chūnin Exam alongside Sunagakure. While Konohamaru and his friends began fantasising about becoming chūnin themselves, Shikamaru Nara quickly reminded them that they hadn't even become genin yet. When Konohamaru was upset to learn that Naruto wasn't returning for the exams, which also meant he would miss out on his opportunity to became chūnin again, Konohamaru tried to enter for Naruto, disguising himself as a taller Naruto. Neji Hyūga, however, quickly saw through this with his Byakugan. Exposed, Konohamaru apologised and explained his reasons, to which Neji insisted that they shouldn't worry as Naruto, who aims to become Hokage, will come back when he is ready. Konohamaru accepted this answer and decided to patiently wait for Naruto's return.Naruto: Shippūden episode 396 Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission After the timeskip, the Konohamaru Corps had become a genin team under Ebisu's leadership. In the anime, Konohamaru and his team were given the same mission as Naruto's team when they had first become genin (the runaway cat). Konohamaru stated that he would become the Seventh Hokage, and that Naruto would be the Sixth. Tsunade described Konohamaru as the second Naruto. Konohamaru's scarf has become even longer post-timeskip, stretching at least several feet beyond his neck. When Naruto returned after his two and a half years of training, he introduced himself by showing off his new and improved Sexy Technique, only to be told by Naruto that they were no longer children and should not use such techniques, only to reveal that he had improved it himself, and was almost about to use it when he was smacked around by Sakura, in turn scaring Konohamaru and his friends. Twelve Guardian Ninja Akatsuki Suppression Mission Konohamaru was seen at his uncle Asuma's funeral, crying. He made his next appearance after the defeat of Hidan and Kakuzu, where he demonstrated that he had been able to learn the Shadow Clone Technique, albeit only with a single clone. He continued to add the Sexy Technique to it, creating the Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique by having him and the clone take on the forms of two naked women engaged in a suggestive position, which got a perverted reaction from Naruto. After using the technique he was promptly hit by Sakura. In the anime, Sakura was about to hit him, but Moegi hit him first. After being told his technique was useless, aside from its perverted use, Konohamaru used Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique to transform into two naked males who resembled Sasuke Uchiha and Sai, showing that Sakura was a closet pervert, and showing that the technique could in fact be used as a distraction, as it had been developed for both males and females (this part was censored and not included in the anime). Three-Tails' Appearance In the anime, during Naruto's collaboration ninjutsu training with Gamatatsu and Gamakichi, Konohamaru watches, hoping for his success. Pain's Assault During Pain's invasion on Konoha, Konohamaru was patrolling around the village in order to assure that the villagers were evacuated safely, meeting up with his team-mates Udon and Moegi for status reports. While sneaking around corners, gasping for breath but looking uninjured, he witnessed the Naraka Path of Pain judging two Konoha shinobi, and killing the one that had lied to him before draining the energy of the other one, although he didn't understand the technique at the time. Before he could manage to escape from the scene, however, he was spotted by Pain. Fortunately, his sensei, Ebisu, jumped in, giving Konohamaru a chance to escape. However, Ebisu was easily defeated, but, before being killed, he was saved by some kunai thrown by Konohamaru. The Naraka Path charged at him while Konohamaru braced himself and began performing hand seals. Konohamaru was caught by the Naraka Path, and witnessed his technique, thus understanding it. At that moment, the Konohamaru in the Naraka Path's grasp disappeared, revealing that it had been a shadow clone. Having successfully distracted his enemy, the real Konohamaru and another shadow clone struck the Naraka Path from behind with a Rasengan, scoring a full-impact hit that slammed the Naraka Path through a wall. However, the path retreated before their battle could progress further. In the tankōbon version of the manga, however, he is seen celebrating Naruto's return with the rest of the village. Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha Five Kage Summit When Naruto, Kakashi Hatake, and Yamato wanted to leave Konoha, Naruto tasked Konohamaru with dealing with the Foundation members watching them. Standing facing each other, both of them performed the Sexy Technique, which was amplified by a genjutsu made by Kakashi's Sharingan. Konohamaru, however, complained that Naruto's was more sexy, and lamented that he was getting further behind him, something he shouldn't be doing since they were rivals. Naruto, however, complimented him on managing to use the Rasengan, having heard about how he had used it on Pain. He patted his head and said that he too was a hero. As he took off, Naruto praised Konohamaru for learning faster than he himself had, and promised Konohamaru that he will teach him how to make a bigger one next time. In the anime, after the Five Kage Summit, Konohamaru was seen working on the "Konoha Hero Newspaper" with Moegi, wondering where Naruto was for their interview. When Naruto returns to the village, he says they will have to interview him next time. As Naruto passes him, Konohamaru realises there is something different about Naruto. Paradise Life on a Boat In the anime, with preparations of the upcoming war coming, Konohamaru asks Tsunade to allow him to join the forces. However, he was denied. Deciding to prove himself, he challenged Temari who came to the village to deliver a message to the Fifth Hokage. She measly ignored him, so he attacked her anyway, starting the battle off with his shadow clones. Despite his efforts, she easily countered his attacks, knocking him down. After Temari mocked him, he forced himself to stand back up and tried to use the Rasengan on her as a last resort. But he was stopped by Shikamaru Nara who was given word of Konohamaru's action by Udon and Moegi. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation While not appearing during this arc in the manga, in the anime, Konohamaru was present alongside the other villagers after Ebisu convened a meeting, regarding the village's security. There, he witnessed his sensei being scolded by the mothers for lacking faith in them. Later when Konohamaru assembled all the genin in the village to get them to face the upcoming threat, Watase told him to stop playing Hokage. A fight ensued which culminated in Watase pulling a kunai on Konohamaru. As a group of Sumo Wrestlers attack the village, Konohamaru watches on in shock as the Allied Mothers Force drove them away. Before they can do so, Konohamaru finished them with his Rasengan. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax In the anime, he, Udon, and Moegi were later tasked with patrolling sectors of the village alongside Watase and two other genin. While walking past the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, they overheard the voice of an angry Karin.Naruto: Shippūden episode 331 Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie Konohamaru first appears telling Naruto he wishes to show him something from his grandfather's closet. He reveals Naruto a knitted scarf made by his mother Kushina, mentioning his grandfather held on to it to give Naruto when he was old enough, but he passed away before he had a chance. He was later seen at Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Epilogue Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War ended, Konohamaru, now a full-fledged jōnin, looks upon the Hokage Monument and criticises Boruto Uzumaki's handiwork and about disturbing the Hokage on this important day. Iruka however told him that Boruto is merely acting out to get his father's attention. Boruto: Naruto the Movie Now the leader of his own genin team, Konohamaru enters his three students, Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha and Mitsuki, into the Chūnin Exams. In Other Media Movies Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Konohamaru can been seen amongst the villagers. OVAs Chūnin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru In this OVA for Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison, Konohamaru and his team compete in the Chūnin Exams located in Sunagakure, where he eventually went on to battle Naruto. In the end, he won by default because Naruto was disqualified for breaking a rule by using senjutsu, which was much to the latter's annoyance. Ultimately, Konohamaru earns chūnin status, quickly wearing his new flack jacket and smugly telling Naruto that he is now his subordinate, greatly annoying the older ninja. Video Games Creation and Conception Konohamaru's design caused great difficulties for Masashi Kishimoto; he intended for Konohamaru to look like a "punk" smaller than Naruto, yet all of his attempts resulted in a mere recreation of Naruto. He eventually gave Konohamaru small, angry-looking eyes, and was instantly happy with the design. Trivia * In the anime, when he was showing off his Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique, he was beaten up by Moegi instead of Sakura. Similarly, the Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique was not shown in the anime. * According to the databook(s): ** Konohamaru's favourite foods are ramen and chocolate-covered bananas. His least favourite are onions. ** He wishes to fight his grandfather and Naruto Uzumaki. ** His favourite phrase is: . * An omake at the ending of Naruto Shippūden episode 160, revealed that Konohamaru copied Naruto's infamous kabuki face painting when he had his picture taken for his genin profile. Quotes * (To Naruto) Chapter 2, page 10 * (To Ebisu) Chapter 427, pages 2-3 * (To Pain) ''"Someone told me there's no shortcut on the path of a ninja."Naruto: Shippūden episode 161 * (To Pain) Chapter 428, page 7 * (To Shikamaru) ''"I'm the grandson of the Third Hokage who protected Konohagakure, and Naruto promised we'd fight for the title of Hokage, I'm gonna train more until I can pulverise Naruto. Because becoming the Hokage is my dream!" References de:Konohamaru Sarutobi es:Konohamaru Sarutobi he:קונוהאמארו סארטובי ru:Конохамару id:Konohamaru Sarutobi